1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Life and death in the lesser colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Heard Island and McDonald Islands It was not nuked, but Australia was ruined. #Name - Heard Island and McDonald Islands. #Language - N\A #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - N\A Falkland Islands Dependencies It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. Falkland Islands The Falkland Islands. #Name - The Falkland Islands. #Language - British English and Falklands English. #Capital - Stanley. #Population - 1,500 Native British, 60 Argentine settlers and 50 Argentine troops at Camp 5th of May. #Religion - Protestant and Catholic. The islands starved until Chile and Guyana could give them help in late 1964. Argentina annexed South Georgia in 1980, but had to suppress a peasants revolt in the May of 1987. Chile and Guyana politicaly supported the rebelion. South Georgia, et all South Georgia, Annenkov Island, Bird Island, Black Rock, Black Rocks, Clerke Rocks, Cooper Island, Grass Island, Grassholm Island, Kupriyanov Islands, Pickersgill Islands, Prion Island, Saddle Island, Shag Rocks, Trinity Island, Welcome Islands and Willis Islands. #Name - South Georgia. #Language - N\A. #Capital - Grytvikken. #Population - 16 Native British in Grytvikken, 5 Native British at New Albion Jetty in Stromness Bay, 10 Argentine settlers in Leith Harbour and 12 Argentine troopers at Camp Evita in Ocean Harbour. #Religion - Protestant and Catholic. The islands starved until Chile could give them help in late 1964. Argentina annexed South Georgia in 1980. Chile tried to wrest the Island of Argentina in 1982, but failed. 3 Chilean war graves are in Godthul Bay. Prion Island became an Argentine nature reserve in 2012. South Sandwich islands Bellingshausen, Bristol, Candlemas, Cook, Leskov, Montagu, Saunders, Thule, Vindication, Visokoi, Zavodovski and the Traversay Islands. #Name - South Sandwich islands. #Language - Reo Grandes Spanish. #Capital - Corbeta Uruguay base. #Population - 5 Argentine troopers at Camp Peron on Vindication Island and 22 Argentine scientists at Corbeta Uruguay base on Thule Island. #Religion - Catholic. The British sciantists fled to South Georgia in 1962. Argentina annexed South Georgia in 1980. Chile tried to wrest the Island of Argentina in 1982, but failed. South Orkneys Acuña Island, Shagnasty Island, Moe Island, Lynch Island, Coronation Island and Signy Island. The Argentine scientists returned to their home counties in 1962, just after the war and never returned due to the continent's political instability. The British research station on Signy Island was built in 1947 by the British Antarctic Survey, and was staffed year-round until 1962, when they fled to South Georgia. Base Orcadas, on Laurie Island, was reopened by Argentina in 1987. The British research station on Signy Island was built in 1947 by the British Antarctic Survey, and was staffed year-round until 1962, when they fled to South Georgia. #Name - South Sandwich islands. #Language - Reo Grandes Spanish. #Capital - ase Orcadas. #Population - 5 Argentine troopers and 12 Argentine scientists at Base Orcadas base on Laurie Island. #Religion - Catholic. South Shetland Islands Cornwallis Island, Elephant Island, Clarence Island, Rowett Island, Gibbs Island, Eadie Island, King George Island, Bridgeman Island, Penguin Island, Nelson Island, Robert Island, The Watchkeeper, Table Island, Aitcho Islands, Greenwich Island, Half Moon Island, Desolation Island, Livingston Island, Rugged Island, Snow Island, Smith Island, Deception Island, Low Island and the Seal Islands. The Argentine and Chilean scientists returned to their home counties in 1962, just after the war and never returned due to the continent's political instability. Chile and Argentina agreed to joint rule of the islands in 1987. A joint base is planned for construction on May 25th Island (King George Island) in 2018. *Name - South Shetland Islands. *Language - N\A *Capital - N\A *Population - 0 *Religion - N\A Graham Land Graham Land (Antarctic Peninsula), James Ross Island, D'Urville Island, Joinville Island, Dundee Island, Snow Hill Island, Vega Island, Seymour Island, Andersson Island, Paulet Island, Lockyer Island, Eagle Island, Jonassen Island, Bransfield Island, Astrolabe Island, Tower Island. *Name - Graham Land. *Language - N\A *Capital - N\A *Population - 0 *Religion - N\A Peter I Island It was not nuked, but Norway was badly damaged in the war. Norway was deprived of it's Finnmark region, the town of Longyearbyen, Årland village in Austevoll municipality in Hordaland county, Trondheim, Bergen, Tromsø and Jan Mayen Island. The strategic Kirkenes was nuked weith a 10kt tactical artillery shell. Oslo, Trondheim, Bergen, Tromsø, Narvik and Longyearbyen were conventionally bombed and badly damage, but they were mostly repaired by 1987. Kirkenes is still mostly in ruins and the biggest intact building is a interdenominational church that was erected in 1997. The captured lands fell back under Norwegen rule in 1972 ans the devastated USSR imploded in to chaos, starvation, Baltic nationalisum and anti-communist riots. #Name - Peter I Island. #Language - N\A. #Capital - N\A. #Population - 0. #Religion - N\A. Bouvet Island It was not nuked, but Norway was badly damaged in the war. Norway was deprived of it's Finnmark region, the town of Longyearbyen, Årland village in Austevoll municipality in Hordaland county, Trondheim, Bergen, Tromsø and Jan Mayen Island. The strategic Kirkenes was nuked weith a 10kt tactical artillery shell. Oslo, Trondheim, Bergen, Tromsø, Narvik and Longyearbyen were conventionally bombed and badly damage, but they were mostly repaired by 1987. Kirkenes is still mostly in ruins and the biggest intact building is a interdenominational church that was erected in 1997. The captured lands fell back under Norwegen rule in 1972 ans the devastated USSR imploded in to chaos, starvation, Baltic nationalisum and anti-communist riots. #Name - Bouvet Island. #Language - N\A. #Capital - N\A. #Population - 0. #Religion - N\A. French Antarctic Territories The French Antarctic Territories include the remote islands of Crozet and Kerguelen. They were integrated parts of the French Republic, though a research station on Kerguelen (Port-aux-Français) represented the only human presence there. The Kerguelen Islands (/ˈkɜːrɡəlɛn/ or /ˈkɜːrɡələn/; in French Îles Kerguelen but officially Archipel des Kerguelen, pronounced: kɛʁɡeˈlɛn), also known as the Desolation Islands (Îles de la Désolation in French), are a group of islands in the southern Indian Ocean constituting one of the two exposed parts of the mostly submerged Kerguelen Plateau. The Crozet Islands (French: Îles Crozet; or, officially, Archipel Crozet) are a sub-antarctic archipelago of small islands in the southern Indian Ocean. They form one of the five administrative districts of the French Southern and Antarctic Lands. None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. #Name - French Polynesia. #Language - French, Tahitian and French Creole. #Capital - Port-aux-Français (abandoned in 1974). #Population -34 survivors, 18 had starved to death since 1962. The remaining 34 were evacuated to a flourishing La Réunion in 1974. #Religion - Catholic. French Polynesia and Clipperton Island The French Federation of Polynesia (French: Fédération Française de la Polynésie), commonly known as French Polynesia (Polynésie Française) or simply Polynesia (Polynésie), and often abbreviated as FFP, is an island nation which spans across the eastern Pacific Ocean. None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. The FFP and remote Clipperton Island, along with the surrounding non-American held Pacific attols went completely unscathed. Mexico peacefully annexed the uninhabited Clipperton Island in 1984 with out contest. #Name - Polynésie française (French)/Pōrīnetia Farāni (Tahitian). #Language - French, American English, Latin American Spanish, Tahitian and French Creole. #Capital - Pape'ete. #Largest city- Faaa. #Population - 250,545 (175,565 natives and French ex-pats. The rest of the population are Americans, Mexicans, Panamanians and Colombians living in exile.). #Religion - Catholic. 32,851 people were planning to return to Panama, Mexico and Colombia in 2017 and will probably get to do so in 2018 or 2019. New Caledonia #Name - New Caladonia #Language - French, Kanak and french Creole. #Capital - #Population - #Religion - Catholic. French Antilles The French Antilles included since 1801: Guadalupe, Martinique and Saint Martin. None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. #Name - French Antilles #Language - French and French Creole. #Capital - #Population - #Religion - Catholic Suriname Suriname was not nuked, but the Netherlands was ruined. #Name - Suriname #Language - Dutch, Sranan Tongo creole, Sarnami Hindustani (Bhojpuri) and Javanese. #Capital - Paramaribo #Population - 250,000 #Religion - Roman Catholic, Pentecostal, Moravian, other Protestant denominations, Hindus and Muslims. Netherlands Antilles The Netherlands Antilles (Dutch: '.'Nederlandse Antillen''' ɑnˈtɪlə(n) ( listen); Papiamentu: Antia Hulandes) was a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. ''' It was not nuked, but the Netherlands was ruined. #Sint Maarten (the southern part of the island of Saint Martin) #Saba #Sint Eustatius. #Aruba #Bonaire including an islet called Klein Bonaire ("Little Bonaire") #Curaçao, including an islet called Klein Curaçao ("Little Curaçao") #Name - Netherlands Antilles. #Language - Dutch and Papiamento. #Capital - Willemstad. #Population - 300,200. #Religion - Roman Catholic, Pentecostal, Moravian, other Protestant denominations, Agnosticism and Ietsism. Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:WWIII Category:WW3 Category:World War 3 Category:Cold War Category:Fiction Category:Norway Category:Antarctica Category:Colonies Category:France Category:The Netherlands Category:Netherlands Category:Australia Category:UK Category:Great Britain Category:United Kingdom